


La ragazza che voleva tornare a casa, ma non c'è nessuno a casa

by Aliesk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Suicidio (Non descritto), raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch, la ragazza che all'interno degli Hunger Games non è più Finch ma è Faccia di Volpe.<br/>Finch, la ragazza che conosceva perfettamente i Morsi della Notte.<br/>Finch, la ragazza che voleva tornare a casa.<br/>Finch, la ragazza che è tornata a casa, ma non c'è nessuno a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ragazza che voleva tornare a casa, ma non c'è nessuno a casa

[Siamo quello che siamo]  
Finch osservò le bacche: erano nere, di un nero assoluto, era il colore degli incubi.  
La ragazza allungò l'indice verso di esse, sfiorandole con delicatezza.  
«Sono i Morsi della Notte, sono velenose e letali» le disse suo padre, prendendo la mano di sua figlia nella propria.  
Il silenzio li avvolse. Finch si ritrasse immediatamente, una tremula luce di terrore si accese nei suoi occhi.  
La voce di suo padre infranse il silenzio: «Il giorno della Mietitura sta arrivando».  
Il sussurro di Finch venne divorato dal rumore del vento: «Io non voglio essere scelta».  
L'uomo lasciò la sua mano, voltandosi e dicendo: «Siamo quel che siamo».

 

[Sei chi sei]  
Le margherite color dell'oro che Finch aveva tra le mani vennero mosse dal soffio del vento che sibilava nell'aria: era la crudele e gelida voce di un serpente velenoso.  
Finch rabbrividì. I petali gialli dei fiori, come mille e mille soli, si sollevarono in alto volando via, lontano. Liberi. Il vento li avrebbe portati via con sé.  
Finch sollevò il viso verso il cielo grigio, mentre la pioggia iniziava a cadere su di lei, sulla folla, e l'ultimo pallido fascio di luce illuminava la sua figura vestita di bianco.  
Il suo nome echeggiò nel vuoto. Il mazzo di margherite cadde per terra, affondando lentamente nella terra. Il fango inghiottì i fiori.

 

[Sto tornando a casa]  
Faccia di Volpe stava correndo tra gli alberi.  
«Voglio tornare a casa» disse in un sussurro flebile che si perse nell'urlo del vento, mentre una lacrima rigava la sua guancia ferita, rossa di sangue, e un calore bruciante la faceva gemere.  
All'improvviso, Finch si fermò. Si mise le mani sugli occhi e li coprì completamente, ripetendo il proprio nome come una preghiera: «Io sono Finch, il mio nome è Finch, io sono Finch».  
Aprì gli occhi e le vide: erano nere e brillanti, erano i Morsi della Notte. Le colse e le portò alla bocca vermiglia.  
La ragazza sorrise: «Sto tornando a casa».

 

[Sono a casa]  
Finch stava dormendo circondata dalle spighe di grano e i papaveri rossi, mentre uno stormo di uccelli neri danzava nel cielo terso, cristallizzato e luminoso.  
Una farfalla discese sulle sue labbra, baciandole. Finch si svegliò, si alzò e vide la sua casa in lontananza, investita da un potente raggio di sole. Iniziò a correre verso la lunga strada verso casa. Quando arrivò, Finch si fermò dinnanzi ai gradini della veranda, esitante. Li salì con passi lenti e misurati e raggiunse la porta, spingendola in avanti. Entrò.  
«Sono tornata!» gridò, ma non ci fu alcuna risposta perché non c'era nessuno.  
Finch era sola, prigioniera di un mondo perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Siamo quel che siamo"_ si riferisce al fatto di essere chi si è, detto dopo la questione della Mietitura va interpretato come _"siamo solo carne da macello, non c'è salvezza"_. Difatti, l'unico momento in cui chiamo Finch "Faccia di Volpe" è nella 3° Drabble, l'unica in cui lei è negli Hunger Games, e lei stessa ripete il proprio nome come una preghiera, ricordandosi CHI è davvero, per non dimenticarsi della se stessa che è rimasta in una casa dove vorrebbe tornare.
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta,
> 
>  _Aliesk_.


End file.
